Arrived at the University
This is how our heroes arrive at the university in Heroes: Cyber Chase. Fry: Are we there yet, Ryan? Ryan: I told you, Fry, soon. Fry: But you said that an hour ago, man. Leela: It's so impressive that Eric got a grant for his computer project. Ryan: Doesn't surprise me. Back in high school, he practically lived in the computer lab. Right, Robin? Robin Yeah. He's one smart cookie. Chopper: Cookies? Robin: Sorry, Chopper. Figure of speech. Chopper: Aww. Usopp: Cheer up, Chopper. When we get there, we'll get to play the game Eric designed. I bet it's way cooler than this one. Usopp is playing the game Crash: I hope it is cool like mine, mate. Fico: Yeah, cooler! Sci-Ryan: Imagine a computer game starring all of us! Hermes: Solving mysteries in cyberspace. Usopp just lose the game Usopp; Like, I hope I do better on Eric's game than this one. They laugh and they made it to the school Security: Where do you think you're going? Amy: To visit our friend Eric Staufer. He's a student here. Security: Not if you're not on my list. Ryan: It should be under "Ryan F-Freeman". Security: Is this whole group with you? Ryan: Yes, sir. Security: Including the Robot? Bender: Hey, Ryan! Bite my shiny metal butt! He check the list Security: There you are. But just so you know...I don't like a bunch of punks running around my university. Doki: Your university? Security: It might as well be.I've been here for 20 years. There's never been any trouble on my watch. I'm the head of security. Wembley's the name. Bender took his hat and act like him Mundi: Twenty years is an impressive record. Wembley: You bet it is. I want to make sure that it stays... Wembley: A wise guy, eh? I'm keeping a special eye on you, android! Bender: Wanna bet? Crash: Bender's just playing, officer. Nami: Yeah, sorry. About his stealing. Zoro: We just need some help finding the computer lab. Wembley: The lab is three buildings down on the left. Ryan: Thanks. Wembley: And keep your Android off the grass. Bender: Huh? Ryan: C'mon, Bender. Gabi: Wow, Eric, this lab is one groovy setup. Eric: Yeah, We like it too. Luffy and Owen saw a Giant Tomato in the Lab and they look so delicious for them Luffy: You think we're gonna eat it? Owen: Owen thinks so. They are gonna eat it Bill: You don't want to eat those. Because they're grown in radioactive soil. Luffy and Owen realised that they touch the Giant Tomato Both: Yuck! They wipe their hands so they don't get radioactive Rico: Hey, Fico. It's great to see you. Fico: Yeah, great to see you too, Cousin. Rico: Hope you have some fun with your friends. Duncan (Doki): Great to see you, Doki. Doki: You too, Duncan. Duncan: Whoa! That dog has my name? Doki: Yeah, what are the odds. Eric: Everyone, this is my lab partner, Bill McLemore. Brook: Nice to meet you. Gwen: Thanks for keeping Owen and Luffy from glowing in the dark. Eric: We'll go to dinner after the tour. Luffy: But first, can you show us your new video game? Owen and I have been dying to play it. Kaufman: No one is playing the game until we get rid of our problem. Duncan: Professor Kaufman, I'd like you to meet the mystery heroes I based my game on. Trent: Oh, hi! Courtney: Nice to meet you. Kaufman: The famous Heroes from their world. Franky: And that's Bender. He's messing around Kaufman: It looks like you showed up just in time for a mystery. Cody: A mystery? Mike: Why? What happened? Rico: This is a hyper-energy laser. We've been using it to break down actual objects and project them into cyberspace. Fransworth: Oh my. You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the computer world? Kaufman: Precisely, Fransworth. Noah: That's fantastic! Ryan: Awesome. Although I think we can nickname Duncan.... Brad. Duncan: Maybe, Jake. I like that one. Ryan: Ok. Jake. He he. Duncan (Doki): It was, until the laser beamed a monster into our world last night. Otto: A monster?! That makes, Fry, Bender, Owen, Cody, Otto, Fico, Usopp, Chopper, Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan and Crash scared and they hide Eric: Yes, the laser beamed a computer virus right here into this lab. Bill: A really freaky-looking thing. Duncan: He erased all the computers' data by just walking near them. Kaufram: This virus is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects. Zoey: But where did it come from? Bill: Eric's computer game. Fransworth: Computer viruses don't just appear. They have to be created by someone. Eric: But I didn't create it! Duncan: Me too! Kaufram: I'm sure it wasn't you and Mr. Staufer. But whoever created this virus is in serious trouble. Our civilization is so dependent on technology...that this virus is a threat to the entire world. Sora: Can you show us how the laser works? Kaufram: You can show the demo, but don't start the game! Eric & Duncan: Yes, sir. They show them the monitor and it Starring Ryan and his friends on the video game Luffy: Check it out! We're digital! On the Monitor! Owen: We're famous! Duncan: We used the game to extrapolate 3- D data into quantum particles. From their it's child play reintegrate the molecular structure in virtual space. Zoidberg: Of course, it's so simple! All: It is? Zoidberg: He used the game as the location in cyberspace to store physical objects. Sierra: And you're sure the virus came from the game? Eric: Unfortunately, yes. Bill: There's no virus in my baseball game, and it's more entertaining. He show them his baseball game Man: Batter up! Strike one! Bill; Now, this is a game you can get into. Jake: That's really cool, Bill. I'm a huge fan of baseball games. Ryan: Me too. I could knock that ball of the park with my Keyblade. Bill: You have good taste, Jake and Ryan I think it's the greatest sport in the world. Fry: Baseball's okay...... but it doesn't have Bender and me in it. Bender: Yeah! Duncan: The Heroes game has 10 levels. You battle monsters or villains...while trying to find Scooby Snacks on each level. Owen: Owen loves snacks! Crash: So do I. Eric put the Scooby Snack on the table Eric: Okay, Professor. He press the button and the Scooby Snack on the table has been downloaded Eric: Now, check out the monitor. They look at the monitor and saw a Scooby Snack on the Monitor Luffy: Cool! All: Wow! Nami: I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! Luffy: I don't believe it either. We didn't even get one Scooby Snack. He and Owen look so depressed for not having one Kaufram: Duncan, Rico Eric and Bill are sure to win the $250,000 grand prize... at the international science fair. Sanji: Wow, that's some prize. Kaufram: It'll be a reward for their talent and hard work on the laser project. Eric: We couldn't have done it without you, prof. Kaufman. You should share the reward too. Kaufram: No, no. As a teacher, being able to guide young minds...to their full potential is reward enough, Eric. Luffy: Speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game? He make the Scooby Snack out of the game and now it's on the Table and then Luffy and Owen is gonna get it and have a tug of war Luffy: Hey, that's mine! Owen: No, it's mine! Luffy: Mine! Ryan: his forehead Sora? Can you help me stop those two? Sora: Spoil the fun from them? No, let them be. Ryan: Ok. I hope I can play the game. I can feel it in my spark. Mike: Is that the way the virus came out of the game, Eric? Eric: Yeah. It was pretty scary. Crash: If it's just a computer virus, what harm can it do in our world? Duncan: From what we observed the last night, this virus has the potential... ...to steal every computer program in the world. Bill: And the virus made the telephone come to life, which attacked Eric. Duncan He show them the Bandage around Eric's arm, meaning that he got attacked All: (Gasp) Chopper: What happened?! Flashback has started Eric: It kept coming toward us and we couldnt't stop it. Kaufram: Then I held up a magnetic bar in defense... it seemed to have an adverse effect on the virus. Bill: Yeah. It seemed like the magnet weakened him. Like kryptonite to Superman. Flashback has ended Amy: Wow! Sora: Creepy! Rico: The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere. Kaufram: I suspect that he is still in this building somewhere. Luffy & Owen Still here? Then Anabelle take the Scooby Snack Anabelle: No more arguing, boys. Donald: So what can we do to help, Eric? Eric: If you can lure the Phantom Virus into the lab...I can use the laser to beam him back into cyberspace. Luffy: Great. You want us to be virus bait? No way, man! Mundi: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Owen is gonna get it, but Luffy stop him Luffy: Hold on, Owen. Only one Scooby Snack to go chase a phantom? I don't think so. Mundi: What if I gave you each 2 Scooby Snack. Ryan: Ok. Here's the deal: if you 2 do it, I'll give you all the Scooby Snacks. Luffy: Okay, you got a deal! Mundi: Go long, boys! She throw 4 Scooby Snack to them and they eat it Luffy: This place is so big, we'll probably never see this virus anyway. Crash: How do we capture the Phantom Virus once we find him? Kaufram: The Phantom Virus is composed of electromagnetic energy. Get close enough to him with one of these super-magnets...and it will render him helpless. They grab each magnets and then the Tacks is heading straight toward the magnet that Usopp was holding and he avoided them Nami: Be careful, Usopp. Those are pretty strong magnets. Usopp: Ok. Doki: Now let's really put them to the test. Duncan: I knew I could count on you guys. Hours Later Ryan: This building is so big! Brook: This Phantom Virus could be anywhere. Franky: I think we stand a better chance of finding it if we split up. Then Usopp, Chopper, Otto, Fico, Fry, Bender, Owen, Cody, Noah, Luffy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald and Goofy went off Franky: Hey, you guys, I didn't say how we were gonna split up. Usopp: Like, do we ever do it any other way? Bender: Well. The rest of them went off to find the phantom Ryan: Here, Phantom, phantom, phantom. Come out, come out, whereever you are. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes